Vulnerable
by xana4
Summary: Kensi is vulnerable. Deeks is not as weak as she thinks. Summary sucks but read and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Deeks drives her home because he has the feeling that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he were to let her go alone in the state that she was in. The truth was that she would probably kill him if he dared to say that out loud but she needed him there, even if she wasn't aware of that fact yet. He knows that she is tough but he also knows that she is not made of stone and people tend to get emotional after a day like the one that she had just had.

They had had a hard day and that had been caused by one single name: Jack.

The entire team had watched while she had shared one of her most painful memories with a guy that had ended up being the one who had committed the crime in the first place.

Sam had seemed surprised with the whole story and Deeks had to admit that he hadn't seen that one coming either. Callen had seemed calm and they know that he is already familiar with the story, even if he doesn't say a thing about it. Deeks notices the way his hands form tight fists and sees that he would punch Jack so hard that the guy would never be able to breathe again, if he laid eyes on him. He knew this because he was feeling exactly the same thing.

He hadn't known Kensi for that long but he knew enough. He knew that she didn't deserve to be treated like Jack had treated her. She deserved more, still does.

He wants to make her see what's right in front of he but knows that the wrong move can make him go back to the starting point and he has worked too hard to stand where he does now. It's not his perfect scenario but she trusts him and he knows that that is all he has the right to ask for, at least in such a short period of time.

He drives her home because he is more concerned with her than what he lets on in front of Callen and Sam. Kensi sits in silence, staring at the streets. He knows that the simple thought of a silent Kensi should scare him more than what it actually does. He knows why she's silent, knows that she has too much on her mind so he lets her be.

He parks his car just outside her house and waits. A part of him wants to stay with her to make sure that she really is okay but there's another part of him that lets him know that she would never accept that so he waits. He waits for her to do something but she stays silent for a few seconds, staring at her house. He starts to think that maybe he should have driven them both to his own house and make her stay there with him but he also knows that she would call Callen and he would have his ass kicked because of that little stunt.

When she finally speaks he is not sure if he hears her right but what he sees in her eyes makes him see that his ears did not trick him.

"Stay!" To anyone else that would sound like an order but he knows better than that. It's a request, a plea. She doesn't want to stay alone tonight and the vulnerability that he sees in her eyes, something that he is not used to see in her, is enough to scare him. He's not scared of dealing with her, he's scared because he knows that he won't be able to deny her anything tonight and she might want something that he shouldn't give her.

He tries to resist, tries to say no but he is weak when it comes to her. He still tries.

"Are you sure that you want me to stay?" He emphasizes the word 'me' because that's what it really matters. They both know that any of the guys is just one phone call away from her house that she could have them both there in less than half an hour. She nods but that is not enough for him. He needs a verbal answer.

"Kensi, you had a long day…Are you sure that you want me to ruin your peace and quiet?" She doesn't give him a verbal answer this time either but this answer is enough for him. She leans in and places her warm lips on his. The kiss doesn't last more than 5 seconds but it's enough for him to create an addiction. When she pulls back he can taste her on his lips. She tastes like the chocolate cake that they had for dinner and something sweeter that he can't describe in any other word but Kensi. She looks at him and repeats her request.

"Stay!" This time he doesn't question her. He nods and she gives him a big smile, one that always makes him smile too. He locks the car and follows her to her house. She leads him to the living room and excuses herself to go change clothes, claiming that she needs something more comfortable to wear around the house.

He sits on her couch and waits for her. He has been there before but always in the morning and never for longer than 20 minutes. He has sat on that couch many times while waiting for her to finish getting ready to drive them both to work but this time he feels anxious, almost nervous to be there.

This is unfamiliar territory to him. He knows that his feelings for her are not easy to hide and knows that he will become putty in her hands if she tries anything at all with him but wishes to remain strong because she's vulnerable tonight and that might be clouding her judgment.

She walks in the living room 10 minutes later and he's sure than she has never taken such a short time to change clothes before, at least he has never witnessed it. She is wearing a t-shirt that is way too big for her (he guesses that it belongs to either Callen or Renko) and black shorts that reach mid-thigh. She is barefoot and her hair is tied up in a ponytail but he finds this much sexier than all the previous outfits that he has seen her wearing before.

Kensi sits next to him on the couch after putting a movie on the DVD player. Deeks is sure that it is a comedy, a good one but he can't focus on the movie for more than one minute at the time. He is sure that it is because she has her head resting on his shoulder. There is something about their closeness that gives him a sense of comfort that he wasn't expecting to feel.

Ten minutes after the beginning of the movie he understands that her mind is not into it either because she grabs his hand and starts playing with his fingers, just like a little kid would do in a moment of boredom. He knows what she wants but he can't give it to her, not tonight anyway. He tries to fight against that feeling that tells him to kiss her and never let her go again because he knows that he can't do that tonight.

However, Kensi is stubborn and not the type of person who easily takes a no for an answer. She lets go of his hand when she understands that that is not working and lifts her head from its place on his shoulder. He looks at her and sees that innocent smile that always means trouble. This time, he is sure that he will be on the receiving end of her plans.

She climbs onto his lap and straddles him, resting her head on the crook of his neck. He tries his hardest not to give in but his hands seem to have a mind of their own and make their way to rest on her hips. He can feel her smile against his neck but is not strong enough to push her away. She starts to kiss his neck then and he can feel every single rational thought flying out of the window.

Deeks closes his eyes and tries to think about anything that will allow him to be strong enough to push her away but nothing seems to work. He tries to picture his grandmother in a very revealing bikini but ends up imagining Kensi in that bikini instead so he figures that he is as good as lost.

When her line of kisses reaches his chin his hands are already squeezing and caressing her thighs and he can feel his blood travelling south. He knows that she feels it too by the way that she keeps rubbing herself against his crotch.

Kensi finally reaches his lips but pulls back a little before kissing him. He knows that she is searching for any sign that he doesn't want this as much as she does but he can't give her any. He just smiles and applies pressure on her hips to make her sit on his cloth-covered erection to make her feel just how much he wants her. He feels her squeezing his shoulders, sees her closing her eyes in pleasure, hears her soft moan. He takes that as his cue to take the lead.

Deeks leans in and kisses her. It's not a soft peck on the lips this time…it's a passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless. He feels her nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt and feels her hands against his chest. Her hands are warm against him and he can't help but wonder just how warm the rest of her body is so he explores. His fingers make their way to the hem of her shirt and dive underneath it to feel her soft skin while his lips start making their way to her exposed neck.

Kensi finally manages to take his shirt off and he has the sudden urge to feel her skin against his so he takes her t-shirt off too. She is still wearing her black bra but he doesn't have the time to take it off because she starts kissing him again and he can't think straight anymore.

He feels her hands making their way to the place that is aching for his touch and that's when he wakes up and realizes that he shouldn't be doing that. She's vulnerable today after the difficult day that they had and this might be just an expression of that vulnerability. He wants her, he really does but he can't give it to her while he's not one hundred percent sure that she wants this and not just because she doesn't want to feel alone tonight.

Deeks manages to pull back and she gives him a confused look. Her lips are swollen from his kiss and her chest rises with every breath that she takes, pushing her breasts closer to his naked chest. He closes his eyes and sighs before opening them again; knowing that he has to stop even though his entire body is begging him not to.

"We can't do this, Kensi!" It's a whisper but he knows that she understands what he's saying. She still looks confused though so he continues. "I want to, I really do but we can't do that tonight. You had a difficult day and I need to know that this is not just your way to feel less alone tonight."

She smiles at him gives him a sweet peck on the lips before looking at him.

"It's not because of that, I swear! I want you…" She understands that he's not convinced yet so she leans in and whispers in his ear the words that he is sure that can erase all his rational thoughts in less than just a few seconds.

"I've dreamt of you, of the things that I'm sure that you are capable of doing to my body. I wake up drenched in sweat every morning and I need a very cold shower to calm myself down before you arrive to drive us to work. Last Monday, when you arrived I was late because I couldn't calm myself down just with the cold shower so I needed to use some…assistance. I need you, Marty! Are you going to deny me that?"

He fights against the urge to tear off her clothes and have his way with her right there on her living room couch. He knows that he won't be able to forgive himself if he allows himself to do that tonight. He makes her look at him and almost gives in when he sees the lust in her eyes but manages to speak anyway.

"Tomorrow…I will give you anything you want tomorrow when I'm absolutely sure that this is not just your crappy day talking. Tomorrow, I promise that I won't deny you anything…" She gives him a soft smile and grabs his shirt that was on the other side of the couch.

She puts it on and buttons it before getting up and taking his hand. Kensi starts walking to her bedroom and Deeks follows her because he knows that she's not going to try anything else tonight. He's happy with that because he is sure that he was one kiss away to completely loose his mind and give her whatever she wanted to.

She kisses his cheek as soon as they enter her bedroom and gets under the covers. He follows her and gets under her cover too. Kensi rests her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her, knowing that he is about to have the best night of sleep that he has ever had with the woman that had made her way to his heart resting in his arms.

She kisses his chest and he kisses the top of her head before closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep. He hears her whisper and smiles at her words.

"Tomorrow…"

**X**

**X**

**X**

**I noticed that there were not enough M stories about Densi so I decided to do something about it. Let me know what you think about it and I might write a second chapter.**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Deeks opens his eyes and looks around, adjusting to the sunlight that is coming through the open curtains of the bedroom window. It takes him a few seconds to realize that he is not in his own bedroom but as soon as he feels the warm body pressed to his the events from the night before come rushing back to him.

Kensi is still asleep but that doesn't surprise him. It's Saturday which means that they don't have to work so they can sleep for as longs as they want and the day before had drained out her energies.

He remembers the talk that they had the night before and gets up as slowly as possible to avoid waking her up. He walks to the bedroom door and opens it, as quietly as possible.

Deeks looks at her sleeping form once again. She looks a lot calmer and a lot more relaxed than what she usually does during the day. He sighs and exits the bedroom.

X

Kensi opens her eyes slowly and is immediately greeted by the sunlight that is coming through her open curtain. She always closes that curtain before she goes to sleep because she likes to sleep in on weekends but she knows exactly why she had forgotten to do it the night before.

As soon as the events from the night before reach her mind she frowns. She remembers going to bed and remembers that Deeks has lain next to her. She remembers falling asleep with her head on his chest.

Kensi turns around and sees the empty space on the bed, the place where Deeks was supposed to be. That makes her frown because she was sure that she would wake up with him right by her side that morning.

She sighs and tries to fall asleep again but knows that that is a lost battle. She has issues, everyone knows that but this time she had let herself believe that things were going to be different. Deeks was not Jack, Callen had told her so right before she had accepted Deeks's offer to drive her home. She really wants to punch Callen now for making her believe that Deeks was different.

He was just like the other ones before him, the reason why she hates second dates. She doesn't know why that fact surprises her, she really doesn't. He's the man that asked her to go and pick him up to a yoga class so he could get some girl's number. He's just like her father, her old partner, Dom, Jack…a tear starts making its way down her face when she remembers just how long that list really is.

She feels stupid for letting herself believe that he was going to change everything that she thought about men and about their promises. She should have known better, though.

Suddenly she remembers all the things that she said to him, all the things that she did to him the night before and her disappointment vanishes to be replaced by deep embarrassment.

She has told him things that she shouldn't have. Kensi can already picture him laughing and cracking jokes about her and the things that she had shared with him. She had been so stupid, so naïve.

She has touched him in ways that she shouldn't have. He's her partner and she can already picture him laughing whenever he sees her and whenever he remembers what happened.

She has ruined her partnership the night before in a moment of pure stupidity. She feels like digging a hole in the ground and staying there for as long as she can. How is she ever going to be able to face him again with those thoughts running through her mind?

She feels another tear running down her face when she thinks about that. It's Christmas once again… Kensi wonders why is that every single man in her life has to dump her, one way or another.

She can't help but notice that the resemblances with the way that Jack had left were too many to ignore. They had fallen asleep next to eachother and she had woken up all alone the morning after, Christmas morning.

Another tear starts making its way down her face when she remembers just how good Deeks's hands had felt on her body, how right his lips had felt on hers, how good it had felt to have his body pressed to hers, how good it had felt to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat. She knows that she has to erase those memories as soon as possible because the only thing that they are good for is to hurt her.

Kensi doesn't care about Jack anymore, it's been a long time since she had thought about him. She doesn't know where he is but knows that Callen and Renko do. They think that she doesn't know but they are not good when it comes to lying to her and she finds out the minute they walk in the office. She knows that they have talked to him but, even though she has no idea of what they had told him, she finds that she doesn't care either.

She thinks about calling Deeks but knows that that is one of the worst mistakes that she can make now. Her heart feels like it is breaking into tiny little pieces and this time she is not sure if she has enough glue to put it back together, has used too much already.

She wants to punch herself for crying over something as stupid as this but knows that that would only hurt her further.

Kensi gets up and looks out of the window. This isn't the end of the world and she knows it. The sun is still shinning as bright as in any other day, there are still kids running around, there are still people rushing on the streets…it's just a regular day and there's nothing wrong with that.

She walks to her bathroom and strips off her clothes that still have his smell on it, something that she can't stand right now.

She doesn't know why she is feeling like that but knows that what she needs is a hot shower and a good breakfast so she decides to do just that. She starts by the shower, taking one step at the time.

This hurts but the pain is not new to her. She has been familiar with that kind of pain ever since the day that she had been told about her father's death. This is nothing new.

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think?**

**Let me know and I'll post another chapter as soon as possible…**

**Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kensi steps out of the shower and wraps her warm fluffy towel around her wet body. The warm water hadn't been enough to erase all the pain and all the memories from the night before but she had at least managed to erase his smell from her body.

She ties her hair into a ponytail, deciding to let it dry naturally and walks to her bedroom. The young agent looks out of the window once again and notices that it is a perfect morning to go for a jog. Yes, a good jog would definitely improve her mood.

She puts on her jogging clothes and walks to the kitchen, ready for a good breakfast. After opening the fridge door she makes a mental note to go shopping later on because the only thing that there is inside the fridge is water. She's not one to go grocery shopping often and she usually has her breakfast on the way to work, sometimes at work too.

She shrugs it off, throwing the thoughts of having a good breakfast out of the window and grabs an apple. It's not the perfect breakfast but she settles for that.

Grabbing her iPod and her keys, Kensi exits the house and is immediately greeted by the bright sun outside. That brings a small smile to her face because she has always loved warm sunny days. Then, she turns to the side and sees her next door neighbors. They're both around 40 years old and way too phony for her liking but she doesn't mind because she avoids them at all costs.

Kensi offers them a small smile and a wave. She notices that the smile they send her way is as phony as they are but she doesn't mind. She knows that they are probably talking about her, her life being their favorite discussion topic. She's already used to that and has to admit that it amuses her. Sometimes, she makes Callen drive her home at night and they pretend to be drunk just to give them a little show.

One way or another, she is way past caring about that. As far as they are concerned, her name is Anna and she works as secretary in a law firm. She smiles to herself and starts her jog, ready to focus on anything but the thoughts about Deeks that keep running through her brain.

X

Kensi is sure that she ran for more than one hour but she feels a little bit calmer than before. When she finally stops in front of her house, she notices that her neighbors are now staring at her house, without even trying to disguise it. She wonders just what exactly they find so interesting about her. Maybe it is because of her schedules or maybe it is because of the little play that Callen always performs whenever he goes there, to spice up their curiosity.

She shrugs and walks to her house, ready for another shower to wash away the sweat. She opens the door and drops the keys on the small table by the door. After turning off her iPod she puts it there too and starts making her way to her bathroom when a voice stops her.

"Kensi?" She almost faints when she hears his voice. Kensi walks to her kitchen and sees exactly why her neighbors were staring at her house. Deeks was standing by the kitchen sink, in front of the kitchen window, shirtless. He turns to her as soon as he notices that she's there and she sees his shirt on his hands. He gives her one of his goofy smiles before talking.

"Do you have one of those things that take away the stains? I can't find it anywhere and I have coffee on my shirt…" She can barely speak because of the shock but as soon as she manages to start thinking again she can't help but unleash her anger.

"How the hell did you get in?" He seems to be shocked to hear her yell at him like that but answers anyway, noticing that she is a lot angrier than what he was prepared for.

"You gave me a key a few weeks ago, remember?" That does nothing to calm her down and she continues, wanting nothing else but kick him out of her house and out of her head.

"What are you doing here?" He frowns now, realizing that something is definitely not right with her. He tries to step closer to her but she steps away from him and he can almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. This time, he has no idea of what he has done to make her this angry so he tries to have a rational talk with her.

"What do you mean? You remember what happened last night, right?" He sees how she flinches when he mentions that, he sees that her anger is suddenly replaced by shame and he understands exactly what's going on now, or at least he thinks that he does.

"Yes, I remember so you don't need to make jokes about it yet. Can you just leave, Deeks? I'd rather be alone right now…" She turns her back to him as soon as those words leave her mouth and starts walking to her bathroom, not wanting to show him just how hurt she really is because of this situation. She wants to be strong, she really does but she has the feeling that she can't pull that off this time.

Kensi feels two strong arms wrapping around her waist, making her stop. She can feel him right behind her, can feel his muscular chest against her back.

"Can you turn around, please?" His voice his soft and she is sure that she has never heard him talking using such a tone but that only makes it worst. She shakes her head, trying hard to keep her tears at bay. She refuses to let him see her like that, weak.

She hears him sighing and feels his arms tightening their hold on her waist, refusing to let her go. A tear starts making its way down her face but she doesn't make a sound, afraid that that would show him that she's breaking down. She can't be weak in front of her partner, she has already humiliated herself enough the night before.

Kensi feels the kiss that he drops on her shoulder and that makes her want to turn around, wrap her arms around him and never let go again because his arms feel so safe that she never wants him to leave again. That thought scares her. She's not used to feel like that, has worked too hard to keep her distance from everything that had the potential to hurt her. This time, she isn't in control and that scares her.

"Kensi, I'm not Jack!" She wants to turn around and yell at him, wants to tell him that he's just like Jack but she can't. She can't because she's not strong enough for that at the moment. Taking her silence as a sign that she is still doubting him, Deeks continues.

"I'm not him, Kenz! Please, look at me…You're making me feel bad right now and I can assure you that this is not how I had planned my morning to go." She manages to get her emotions under control and puts on her best poker face before turning back to him. She avoids looking into his eyes because she knows that they make her weak.

"What did you forget, then?" Deeks frowns, confused with her question but she is quick to explain it to him.

"You came back…What did you forget?" Deeks sighs again and puts his shirt on, figuring that this talk is way too serious for him to be shirtless. She looks at him and sees that he looks almost sad but she is sure that her eyes are only showing her what she wants to see so she shrugs it off.

"I forgot my phone and I had to come back to get it back. To be quite honest with you, I was hoping that you would take longer or that you'd still be in bed. Don't worry, though…I'm on my way out!" With that much said, Deeks turns around and leaves her house without looking back.

Kensi shakes her head, trying once again to keep her tears to herself and starts making her way to the bathroom once again. He's just like Jack.

X

X

X

Thank you so much for all your reviews.

Don't worry, Deeks is not mean and I promise that things will get a lot clearer soon.

I have a very important question to all of you who are reading my story: I had a few ideas for it…would you like me to **continue with it for a few more chapters** or **just one more chapter**? Please let me know what you think about this.

Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kensi steps out of the shower for the second time that day and puts her regular clothes on. Seeing as she has no food n the house, she knows that she will have to go out to eat or to pick up something to eat. She is walking to the kitchen when her phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" She answers, without even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Good morning, sunshine! Want to go out for lunch?" Callen's voice seems too happy but she figures that that is just because he wants to convince her to leave the comfort of her house in order to go and have lunch with him.

"Seeing as I have no food in the house I can't see why not…Where do you want to meet?" He doesn't answer but she hears her doorbell ringing, a clear sign that he is closer than what she had thought. She opens the door and sees him waving at her next door neighbors, with a smile on his face and roses on his hands. Kens shakes her head and pulls him in by his shirt. He just laughs and kisses her cheeks before closing the door behind him.

"I can't see why you hate them that much…They're nice ladies!" Kensi just sighs and sits on her living room couch.

"How did you know that I was going to say yes to your lunch plans, anyway?" Callen puts the roses on the kitchen table. The only reason why he had bought them in the first place had been to spice up her neighbors curiosity. He sits on the couch next to her and stares at her until she loses her patience and turns to him.

"Deeks called me, actually!" Kensi turns back to look at anything but his face, knowing that he would be able to read her like an open book. She doesn't need that right now, she's already hurt enough without listening to his advices. That surprises her though. Everyone knew that Callen is like an over-protective brother when it comes to her…she's not entirely sure of why would Deeks call him. She tries not to care, tries not to think about that but knows that Callen is going to give her the details.

"He told me that you needed someone to talk to and that you had no food in your fridge so I should come over. I'm starting to think that you've been right about him all along…that guy is completely crazy. Although, I can't say that I don't like him. At least he cares about you. Then he got me worried because he seemed angry or something on the phone. It was weird!"

Kensi knows that she doesn't have the ability to lie to Callen and she knows that this is not one of the things that she wants to hide from him so as soon as he finished speaking, she blurts it out.

"I almost slept with him last night!" Callen looks shocked but not for the reason that she expected him to be.

"Why didn't you?" Kensi looks at him, wondering why that's the part that shocks him. He seems a lot more worried because she said that she had _almost_ slept with him than with the fact that she had almost slept with _him_. She figures that he knows her too well and has noticed the attraction that she felt towards her partner, maybe even before she had noticed it herself.

"I didn't stop…he did! He said that after the day that I had had I was vulnerable and confused. He said that I needed to sleep and then he promised me that he would give me anything that I wanted today. When I woke up, he was gone. I got up and went for a run, as I usually do on weekends. When I got back he was here. He said that he had forgotten his phone and that had been hoping that I would still be asleep or that I would take longer to come back."

Callen stays silent for a few seconds but to Kensi they seem to last a few minutes. The truth is that she knows that that is a lot to take in and Callen has no idea of what to say to her, not being used to deal with that kind of situations. Finally, he smiles and gets up from the couch.

"Are we going to have lunch or not? I'm getting hungry here…" Kensi smiles at him and nods, grateful that he hasn't said anything else about that particular subject. She knows that having lunch with Callen on a weekend means that she'll spend the rest of the day with him and she's happy with that knowledge because her house just keeps reminding her of the man with a goofy smile that had hurt her so much in such a short time.

X

It's almost midnight when Kensi finally walks inside her house. She knows that she should have done a lot of things during the day instead of spending the day with the one that was her closest friend but she had needed that distraction.

She knows that her breakfast will probably be another apple because she hasn't gone shopping but she shrugs it off, too tired to think about that.

She goes straight to her bedroom and takes her clothes off, putting on a more comfortable attire to sleep in. The day hadn't been that bad, after all.

X

Kensi opens her eyes and looks around the bedroom. She knows that it is still in the middle of the night because there is absolutely no light coming through the window. She looks at the clock and her suspicions are confirmed. It's only a few minutes past 2 a.m. but she can't sleep, for some reason.

She's not sure why but she feels that her brain is trying to tell her something. Ignoring that and her lack of rest, Kensi gets up from the bed and goes to the kitchen, hoping that a glass of water will be enough to calm her down and make her sleep once again.

As she puts the glass on the sink, she sees something on her kitchen table that almost makes her drop the glass. That was not supposed to be there…

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think?**

**Please let me know and I'll update as soon as possible…**

**Sarah**

**BTW, I know that Deeks made no appearances in this chapter but I can assure you that Kensi/Callen's relationship is nothing but a good friendship, just in case you were wondering.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kensi walks to the table slowly, as if afraid of what she is seeing. There are two coffees on the table and a box that she recognizes as the one from the donut shop that she loves so much.

She is absolutely sure that she hadn't been the one to buy any of those things and she is absolutely sure that Callen hadn't brought them either. That only leaves one other option, one that she'd rather not think about. However, the facts are impossible to deny and the young agent runs to her bedroom. She puts on her snickers, the first pair of shoes that she can find, grabs her keys and runs to her car, driving off as soon as she is inside.

During the short drive many thoughts run through her mind but she tries to push them away, knows that she needs to do this for the sake of her own mental sanity. The drive that usually lasts five minutes seems to last five hours this time but she is sure that it took less than usual, seeing as the traffic had been non-existent.

Kensi parks her car just outside the house and locks it before walking to the door. She has the feeling that she shouldn't be there. This is not a normal hour to visit someone but she can't turn around and leave, can't help but think that that action can do more damage than what already exists.

She rings the doorbell and waits. She knows that normal people are asleep at that hour but she refuses to leave without her answer, needs it to keep herself sane. When the door finally opens she lets out a breath of relief.

Deeks seems shocked and worried at the same time. She looks at him and notices that he looks like someone who had just woken up but she doesn't care. She sees the gun on the table by the door and knows that he had brought it there because one never knows what kind of freak rings the doorbell at that hour.

Deeks is shocked because he knows her, better than what she thinks. He knows that Kensi Blye is not the kind of woman who shows up at someone's house in the middle of the night wearing her pajamas and looking as nervous as she does now. He opens his door wider to let her in but she shakes her head to let him know that she doesn't want to. He frowns but listens to what she has to say.

"I have abandonment issues; you know that…everyone knows that. I meant every single word of what I said that night and I didn't do any of those things because I was feeling lonely. I did what I did because I wanted to and I was fully aware of my actions. When I woke up in the morning and you were gone the only thing that I could think about was that you had left just like Jack had, that you had left me…I went out for a run and you were the last person that I was expecting to see standing in my kitchen. It hurt to hear you say that but I'm a big girl so I decided to ignore that and go on with my life. Then Callen showed up and we went out…I arrived at my place at midnight and was so tired that I went straight to bed. I got up a few minutes ago because I couldn't sleep and that's when I saw the donuts and the coffee on my table. So, I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me. Why did you leave this morning?"

Deeks sighs after her long speech but knows that he has to tell her the truth. He is not even sure if he has the ability to lie to her. There is something about her eyes that leaves him weak but he figures that it is probably better if she doesn't know about that.

"I woke up and got up to make you breakfast. My idea was to surprise you but you had no food in the house so I had to go out to get something for us. I thought that I had enough time to do that while you were still asleep but when I got back and you were gone I knew that I had screwed things up. I said those things to you because in the state that you were in you wouldn't have believed me."

Kensi was speechless and uncharacteristically quiet. Deeks understands what is going on inside her head and grabs her arm gently to make her walk inside the house, closing the door behind them. He guides her to his living room and she lets him do so without protesting. She doesn't say a word when he makes her sit down on the couch nor does she speak when he sits next to her.

Deeks is patient so he waits. He waits because he knows that she will eventually talk. And she does…

"You should have told me!" Deeks looks at her and offers her a small smile.

"You don't trust me and this was just the proof that I needed to be sure of it. You say that you do but deep down you don't and you still think that I'm going to leave. Kensi, like it or not, I'm here to stay. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I like you, probably more than what I should but I'm taking things slow. Are you okay with that?"

Kensi frowns and it is so cute that he just wants to kiss her face and promise her that everything will be okay, that he will always be there for her. Instead, he explains her exactly what he means with that.

"That means that I'm going to take you out on a date, a real one. I must warn you, though, I'm not the kind of guy who kisses on the first date and I'm certainly not the kind of guy who allows you to cancel our second date. Are you okay with that?"

Kensi smiles and nods because she has the feeling that he is being completely honest. She accepts this because she wants him by her side, needs him by her side. She just hopes that her instincts are right.

Deeks gets up from the couch and grabs her hand to make her follow him. She does, even though she has no idea of where he is taking her. He guides her to his bedroom and lies on his bed, motioning for her to lie next to him. She does that and rests her head on his chest, feeling him wrapping his strong arms around her. She feels safe in his arms and with that thought in mind she falls asleep.

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think about it?**

**I won't update until next weekend because this week is going to be absolutely crazy for me but I promise that there will be a new chapter next Saturday for you to read.**

**Let me know what you think about this one…**

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

Kensi is frustrated.

It has been two weeks since she has had that talk with Deeks.

They had already gone out on their first date and even on their second one. He was a perfect gentleman. At first, she had thought that this was a sweet attitude but now she's not so sure anymore.

Two weeks have gone by and he refuses to give her what she needs s badly.

He hadn't even touched her on their first date, remaining true to his word. On the second date, he had simply held her hand while they walked to the car.

She would have been able to handle this in any other situation but she had already had a taste of what would be like to be with him, she couldn't help but wish that he would touch her just like he had on that night that had changed everything.

Kensi looks ahead of her and sees the man who just wouldn't leave her thoughts talking with Callen. She doesn't know what they are talking about but she finds that she doesn't care either.

She lets her mind wander once again, away from the amount of paperwork that is sitting on her desk and that she knows that she has to finish before the end of the day.

She remembers just what has happened on their first date. Deeks had walked her to her house after a very pleasant dinner. She had invited him in. Deeks had hesitated for a few seconds but had ended up saying that it was getting late. He had kissed her cheek and had left. Kensi had gone to bed then, frustration taking the best of her until she finally managed to fall asleep. Her dreams had been filled with images of the very hot blue-eyed agent.

She can also remember their second date. He had held her hand while walking her home after they had gone out to see a movie. She had invited him in, once again. This time he had showed no hesitation, though. He had smiled, had kissed her forehead and had said that he should get going. Kensi had gone to bed once again, even more frustrated than the first time.

Now, looking at him, she remembers the too vivid dreams that she has been having lately.

She can picture his hands on her body, touching and caressing every part of her.

She can picture his lips kissing and licking every inch of exposed skin.

She can imagine how good it would feel to have him inside of her, moving until burst, screaming his name as she did.

Kensi shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts. She reminds herself that this is neither the time nor the place to think about those things. She gets up and goes to see Eric, hoping that the tech nerd will be able to distract her.

X

He watches as she leaves the room and knows exactly why she does it.

He knows that she had been thinking about him, had felt her eyes looking at him from time to time. He knows exactly how frustrated she is, mainly because he feels the same way.

He has to remain true to his word, though. He will take baby steps with her, not moving forward until he's absolutely sure that she trusts him enough to fully allow him to do so. This is not just about lust anymore…he needs to know that she will let him in.

There are things that he wants her to know but that he cannot bring himself to tell her.

He can't tell her that he has been dreaming about her ever since the day in which they had first kissed.

He can't tell her that she is the only thing that he can think about whenever he's not at work.

He can't tell her how much he had wanted to accept her offer and get inside her house after their first date.

He can't tell her that his water bill will be huge because of the amount of cold showers that he is forced to take to calm himself down.

He can't let her know how much he wants to run his hands all over her body, can't tell her that he wants to kiss every inch of her skin that he can reach.

He obviously can't let her find out that he wants to make her scream his name as loudly as possible, wants to feel her back arching…wants to see that look of pure pleasure on her features.

Deeks shakes his head, well aware that he can't have those thoughts while at work. By the way that Sam looks at him, with a barely contained smile on his face, he would be willing to bet that the other agent knows what's going on inside his head.

He figures that that is probably because he can't help but look at her and because there are times in which he finds himself smiling just because she is looking so damn cute.

Callen doesn't seem to notice, or at least he pretends not to notice, and he's grateful for that. Everyone knows that Callen is like a big brother to Kensi and he would probably kill him if he were to find out the thoughts that he has been having about Kensi lately.

They are going on their third date tonight. Deeks is not exactly sure if that's a good or a bad thing. He figures that it's a bit of both. It's good because he knows that if he were any other guy she wouldn't even go out with him on a second date, much less a third one. It's bad because he knows what's going to happen by the end of the night. He knows that she will invite him in and he's not sure if he will be able to say no this time.

She's like a drug, a powerful one. Deeks finds himself waking up in the middle of the night wishing to have her by his side. He finds himself imagining what would be like to be with her in the most intimate of ways. He finds himself trying not to think about just how nice it would be to have her naked body tightly pressed to his.

Deeks shakes his head once again to get rid of the images that are making their way through his brain. Sam can barely contain his laughter but he doesn't care.

Deeks can only hope that he is strong enough to say no because he is well aware that she is not ready to take that step yet, not if he wants this relationship to actually last.

He needs it to last because he is sure that he can't live without her anymore.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry that it took me this long to update but as I had said on the previous chapter, this was a crazy week for me.**

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews and alerts…they really make me happy.**

**Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible…**

**Sarah**


	7. Chapter 7

Deeks is nervous…anxious even.

They are walking to her house hand in hand and he is nervous because he knows what's about to happen. He has the feeling that she's going to invite him in once again and this time he's not sure if he's strong enough to say no to this woman.

Kensi is wearing dark skinny jeans that show off the contours of her well-shaped legs. Her black high heels make her as tall as he is which makes it hard for him not to kiss her right then and there. Her shirt clings to her curves like a second skin and he is well aware that she has picked those clothes to drive him crazy. Her hair is down on its natural curls and he has the sudden urge to find out if it is as soft as it looks but fights against it.

They finally reach her house and he walks her to her doorstep. Kensi unlocks the door and smiles at him.

Deeks smiles back because her smile is as contagious as a virus.

"I'm not going to invite you in once again because I know that your answer is going to be no again…" Deeks sighs in relief but he realizes a second after that he shouldn't have because Kensi crashes her lips on his without giving him time to react. He's not sure if he would have reacted, if given the chance to do so.

Deeks kisses her back because, even though he knows that they should wait and that she's not ready for this, this is what he has been craving for the past two weeks. He knows that she has been craving it too; the way that she kisses him is a clear indication of that. he is not strong enough to fight back something that they both want so much.

Kensi wraps her arms around his neck as if afraid that he will walk away at any moment and plays with his hair, smiling against his lips as she does so. Deeks rests his hands on her waist and pulls her as close as possible.

She starts to walk backwards to pull him inside the house and he allows her to do it, closing the door with his foot behind him. They pull back when air becomes needed but Deeks doesn't waste time and starts kissing and sucking every bit of skin that he can reach on her neck.

"Bedroom…" He hears her soft plea but pretends not to for a second, focusing on the task of leaving his mark on her. He knows that it's childish but he can't help it. The thought of everyone knowing that she is his thrills him more than what it should have. He knows that he shouldn't feel like that because the moment Callen and Sam find out about them he's probably as good as dead but she is worth it.

He lifts her off the ground and Kensi wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him for yet another passionate kiss that is bound to leave them both breathless again. Deeks guides her to the living room and sets her down on the couch before getting on top of her.

He ignores the questioning look on her face and kisses away her doubts to avoid any questions that he's not ready to answer. He can't take her to her bed because once there, he wouldn't be able to say no…wouldn't be able to deny her anything.

Even on the couch, his chances are next to none but he still tries…tries to remain strong even though he's slowly breaking inside.

Deeks feels her hands underneath his shirt and that's when he pulls back. She looks at him once again but this time he doesn't ignore the questioning present in her eyes.

"We can't do this…you're not ready!" Kensi rolls her eyes and he sees the frustration on her face.

"I'm not a virgin, Deeks! Stop treating me like one…" She tries to kiss him once again to take his mind off the issue at hand but he doesn't allow her to do so.

"Kensi, I can't do this!" He is being honest…he would feel guilty for the rest of his days if he were to take this step with her while he knows that she doesn't trust him enough for that.

He sees how her frustration transforms into sadness in a blink of an eye but doesn't have the time to ask her what's wrong because she starts talking.

"Oh…look, if you don't find me sexually attractive you just have to say so and I'll never talk about this again. It's okay!" She tries to get up but Deeks pushes her back down instead and presses his hips to hers.

He sees her eyes closing in pleasure and sees the smile that has the ability to lighten up a room. Deeks leans down, being careful not to crush her with his weight, and whispers on her ear while kissing the area around it.

"Trust me…that's not the problem!"

Kensi opens her eyes and allows him to see the effect that he has over her.

"Please…I need this, Deeks! I'm ready! Please…" Her soft plea almost makes him give up but he knows better than that, knows that he would regret that if he were to give in so easily to her wishes. However, he sees the need in her eyes, one that he is sure that mirrors his own and decides to do something about it.

Deeks leans in and kisses her once again, exploring her mouth, making her moan underneath him. He can feel her soft smile against his lips so he lets her know that she hasn't won.

"Not all the way…" That seems to be enough for her, though. Kensi manages to flip them over so she can get on top, ignoring the fact that that movement ends up bringing them to her living room floor. Deeks doesn't feel the pain or at least he doesn't acknowledge it because the way she straddles his waist, kisses him and touches his muscles underneath his shirt are enough to num the pain.

She manages to remove his shirt and he throws her to the side too, managing to gain his control back in a moment of distraction by getting on top of her once again. Kensi doesn't seem to mind and as soon as his lips start to make their way to her bra-covered chest her soft moans are the only thing he can focus on.

Deeks finally reaches his destination and lifts her back off the ground so he can unclasp her bra. However, as soon as he does, Kensi's ringtone is heard.

Deeks groans on frustration but Kensi ignores that, bringing his mouth back to hers, kissing him passionately.

"Ignore it…" She mumbles against his lips and he does because, even though he is well aware that it can be something important, he can't drag himself away from her. The sound stops after just a few seconds and they both smile, more than ready to continue their night without any distractions.

Deeks feels her hands making their way to the waistband of his jeans and he knows that he will have to stop her at some point but he figures that he can amuse her for a little bit longer. She manages to take off his jeans, leaving him with nothing but his boxers on.

Kensi is not done yet and takes advantage of his current distraction with her still-covered breasts to reach under his boxers. She is about to touch him when another ringtone stops her. It's his phone this time and with a groan of annoyance, Deeks reaches for his jeans and takes it off.

"It's Callen…" he informs Kensi, before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Kensi can hear the entire conversation so she starts putting her clothes on.

"Deeks, we have a new case. Can you be at the OPS center in 20 minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Thank you…and bring Kensi with you!" Deeks hangs up the phone and turns to a now fully-dressed Kensi. She has a small smile on her face but the frustration is evident in her eyes.

This was not how she had planned his night to go, that's for sure but neither had he…

**X**

**X**

**X**

**I'm sorry that it took this long to post this chapter but I was distracted with V-day and with a philosophy test.**

**Next one will be up soon…**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter,**

**Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

Deeks and Kensi walk in the tech room together, well aware that Callen already knows what's going on between them and that there's no point in hiding. As soon as they walk in, Callen and Sam look at them briefly before turning back to the screen in front of them where they know that the images of the new case will appear.

Eric is not doing anything, though, just stares at the door. Callen frowns and ask the question that they all want to ask.

"Are you going to start telling us what is this about or do we have to guess?" Eric turns to him, respecting the man's authority and with a hint of fear on his eyes.

"I'd love to tell you what's going on but Hetty told me not to do anything until she arrived. She said that there was something that needed to be done first…" Sam is about to open his mouth to protest when Hetty walks in the room, stopping him and every further argument. She turns to Kensi, making everyone else wonder what's going on.

"Agent Blye, have you received any calls tonight?" Kensi frowns but doesn't freeze under her boss's intense stare.

"Just Callen's…Why do you ask?" Hetty opens her mouth to answer her but Callen is the one that stops her, getting in the middle of their talk.

"I didn't call you! I knew that you and Deeks were together so I called Deeks…I knew that you wouldn't pick p the phone if you saw my name on the screen at this hour. What's going on, Hetty?" Hetty signs and turns to Kensi once again.

"You will not be working on this case…It's too personal! We are here to investigate the kidnapping of a five years old girl that happens to be your niece. Therefore, you will go home and remain there without trying to do anything."

Deeks is surprised with this because he didn't even know that Kensi had brothers or sisters. Sam seems to be as surprised as he is but they don't dare to speak. Callen is the only one who seems to know what is going on. He gives Kensi a look that clearly tells her not to argue but she is stubborn and everyone in the room knows her well enough to know that she won't just give in without putting up a fight.

"Hetty, I didn't even know that I had a niece until now. It's been years since I've last seen my brothers…years since I've last spoken to any of them! Trust me…there is nothing personal with this case. I'm as close to my brothers as I am to a complete stranger. Don't send me home just because of that, Hetty! Blood means nothing on this situation…"

Deeks looks at Kensi a bit shocked with her small speech. He has never seen her act so cold towards anything else before and he is willing to guess that something really bad happened between her and her brothers. He notices that Callen has his hand on her back, a weak attempt to calm her down before she snaps.

Hetty seems to think about her words for a few seconds before sighing and moving to stand in front of the big screen.

"If that is true, and I believe that it is, it will be okay for you to work on this case under a few conditions. Seeing as seems to be aware of the entire situation, you two will be working together. Mr. Deeks and Mr. Hanna will be working together. I don't want you to have any type of contact with your brothers…they might recognize you. Are we clear?"

All the agents agree, knowing that their boss will not back down from any of those conditions. It is weird for them to work with a new partner, even if for a short amount of time, but they know that it is for the best. Deeks desperately wants to ask her what has happened between her and her brothers but knows that she won't tell him.

She doesn't trust him enough for that and he knows it. Situations like this one only make him see just how much they need to work not only on their partnership but also on their relationship.

Eric receives a nod of approval from their boss and starts his explanation of the case that is now on their hands. The face of the little girl pops on the screen. She has dark brown hair but without curls. Her eyes are brown and everyone notices how Kensi and she are so much alike.

"This is Maya Blye, daughter of Matthew Blye and Anna Thomson. She is five years old and was staying at her uncle's house. Her parents were out of town for a friend's wedding and she was playing with her two cousins in garden. They say that they went to get them some juices and a sandwich and when they got back she was nowhere to be seen. LAPD was called and found a small amount of blood near the entrance of the house."

Callen notices that Eric is done with the description of the case and frowns.

"That seems to be a case for LAPD. Why are they calling us for this?" Eric is quick with his answer.

"Because the little girl was kidnapped from Camp Pendleton…and because this was a premeditated thing. The security cameras were shut down during ten minutes. When they get back on, the little girl is no longer on the house and her uncle is already in the middle of the street searching for her. This was someone that has access to the security cameras of the Camp. That makes it our case!"

Callen turns to Kensi then with a questioning look on his face.

"Who called you tonight, then?" Kensi grabs her phone from her pocket and looks at it before answering him.

"I don't know…I don't recognize this number. Eric, can you tell me who the owner of this cell-phone is?" Eric types something on his computer and answers her in less than 10 seconds.

"That number belongs to your brother Richard. He tried to contact you right after he called LAPD and your brother Andrew."

Callen nods and starts giving the orders.

"Eric try to find anything that might tell us who would want to kidnap Maya. Sam and Deeks go to her uncle's house and talk to the family. Kensi and I will talk to the responsible for the security at Camp Pendleton."

As soon as he stops talking, everyone starts to move, following his orders.

Deeks watches Kensi leave with Callen and sees that there is no hint of emotions on her face and it's not just because of that mask that she always puts on. There's something else and he knows it. It makes him see that she had been telling the truth to Hetty. She really is dealing with just like she does with any other case.

Deeks wants to know what has happened with her family to make her this cold towards her brothers but figures that it is probably better if he waits. Besides, if she really wants him to know, she will tell him when she's ready. _That's it_, he thinks, _that will be the ultimate proof that she really does trust me_.

For now, though, he focuses all his energies on finding the missing little girl before it is too late.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**I know that it took me forever to post this chapter and that it is not a very good one but last week was a bit of a mess for me.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – please read note on the end of the chapter**

Deeks walks to the car right after Sam. He can tell that the other agent looks as confused and as worried with this situation as he does but he is well aware that making any type of question will only make things worse.

They get in the car and Sam drives off without even looking at Kensi and Callen who are getting in the other car. They stay in silence for a few seconds and Deeks is not sure of what kind of force takes over him to break the silence. He is sure that it has something to do with the fact that he is unable to stay silent for extended periods of time, especially in tense situations.

"I'm guessing that you had no idea about her brothers…" It's not a question and he doesn't expect an answer but actually hopes that Sam will take the hint and talk to him because this silence makes him think about many things that he doesn't want to think about.

Sam doesn't look at him but seems to understand what is going on in his head and talks to him, even as Deeks can tell that he would rather stay silent for the rest of their ride.

"Kensi doesn't like to talk about her personal life…She talks with Callen about it because he is as messed up as she is!" Deeks wants to tell him that that is not what he wanted to know, that he already knows that but decides that it is probably best for his own health if he doesn't comment.

They stay silent for a few more seconds but is Sam who breaks it this time, after sighing.

"Deeks, Kensi is your partner and anyone with eyes can see that you care about her more than what you want to admit but she's complicated. I can't tell you that it will be easy to get to know her or that it will be easy to break the walls that she has been building around herself for years now but I'm sure that she's more than worth the fight."

Deeks doesn't even know what to think about that statement. This is the closest thing that he has ever had to a personal conversation with Sam and it is unfamiliar territory for him but he figures that it is his way to show him that he has noticed what has been going on between him and Kensi.

Deeks sighs and tries to focus on anything but the thoughts running wildly through his brain, the ones that have been haunting him for the past few days. Sam seems to sense this change in the mood of the usual goofy agent.

"What's wrong?"

"A part of me wants to fight for her with all I have because I know that you're right and that she is worth all of that but there's a part of me that is begging me to back off before it is too late." Sam doesn't say anything and Deeks understands that he is waiting for him to go on.

"I know that being with her is one of the best feelings in the world and I want her to trust me as much as I trust her…I want to fight. The things is that every single time that I try to get closer, that I try to get to know her better, I look into her eyes and I can almost see those walls coming back up, shielding me outside of her world. The only thing that I can think about is that maybe I'm fighting a lost battle, that maybe I'm only hurting her by trying. How can I be with someone that clearly has no intention of letting me in?"

Sam doesn't say a word, is not entirely sure of what he is supposed to say in a situation like that one. He knows Kensi and he knows Deeks.

He knows that Kensi is one of the most stubborn people that he knows and that it's hard to get to know her because she refuses to share things that are vital in that process. However, he also knows that Kensi has a big heart and that she will eventually let Deeks in. He knows that because he has seen the look in her eyes whenever Deeks is in the room or whenever they talk about him. As Callen would say she is stuck, smitten.

He also knows Deeks. He knows that the young agent cares about Kensi a whole lot more than what he admits out loud and that is saying a lot. He has seen the look on his eyes whenever she walks in the room or whenever he talks about her. Sam also knows that Deeks is not one to give up but he can see that this situation is leaving him completely clueless about what to do.

One thing he knows for sure: those two are in one hell of a mess!

X

Callen gets in the car and starts driving, not bothering to look at Kensi while he does. She knows what's going on inside his head, knows him that well.

They drive in silence for a few minutes but Callen notices that her mood is not the usual one, the one that he is more than used to. Kensi is looking outside through the window, watching the city and the cars go by. To anyone else this would be perfectly normal and acceptable but he knows better than that.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" Kensi doesn't turn to him but he hears her soft sigh and nudges her arm a bit until she gives up and answers him.

"I want to trust him…I really do but I'm not sure if I can do it, Callen!" Callen doesn't have to ask what she means with that. He knows exactly what's going on and doesn't say a word because he has the feeling that the only thing that she needs is to talk. He allows her to do so and waits until she starts talking once again.

"I can see how hard he is trying and I want to tell him that I trust him…I want to tell him everything that is going on right now. I want him to know everything, even this ridiculous situation with my family. My life is a mess and I want to let him in but every single time that I try I find myself thinking about how much it hurt when my father died, when my brothers walked away, when Dom died…it's a pretty big list! I don't want him to be a part of that list and I have this little voice inside of me that tells me that I'll get hurt if I allow him to get to know me…"

Callen sighs and stops the car on the side of the road, he turns to her with a serious expression on his face to let her know that the words that are about to leave his mouth are serious ones, words that she needs to listen to.

"Kensi, your life is a mess but has it ever occurred to you that maybe he want to be a part of that mess? He already knows that being with you is not exactly a walk in the park but he hasn't given up trying to get through that huge wall that you have built around yourself. He's a good guy, one that wants to be there for you. You need to allow him to get to know you because he's not made of stone and sooner or later he will break down…sooner or later he will give up because he keeps giving and you give nothing back. You need to give him something to make him believe that his efforts are working otherwise he will walk away because being with you is going to start hurting him!"

He knows that his words cut her deep and the sad and broken look on her eyes is enough proof of that but Callen knows that she needed to hear those words and he prefers to be the one to say them to her. He knows that his words are harsh but she needs to realize what is going on around her, needs to understand that not everyone is going to walk away just because she lets them in.

As he sees her starting to calm down he speaks again, his voice a lot softer now, meant to comfort her.

"Kenz, listen to me! There is a little girl missing and for now I need you to focus on that. Later on, we can sit again and talk about this but right now I need to start driving again…we need to find Maya!"

Kensi nods but pulls him in for a quick hug before letting him go back to the road. He is afraid that he has hurt her with his words but she eases his worries by whispering two simple words on his ear, the ones that make him see that she understands and that she knows what she has to do now.

"Thank you!"

X

Deeks and Sam park in front of the house that they recognize as the one from the pictures. Both agents get off the car and start walking to the door in silence but they don't have the time to ring the doorbell because the door opens when they get there.

The man that greets them is tall with prominent muscles that make Deeks wonder just how much he has worked out to get those muscles. Deeks is not entirely sure if Sam would be able to win a fight against this guy.

He has dark brown hair and Deeks realizes that he is standing in front of Kensi's brother as soon as he looks into his eyes. Sam makes the introductions because Deeks is too busy looking at the man that he knows nothing about and is standing right in front of him. He wonders just what he would do to him if he were to find out what was going on between him and his sister.

"Mr. Blye, I'm agent Hanna and this is Detective Deeks. We're here to investigate your daughter's kidnapping!" The man looks them both up and down, his eyes lingering a bit longer on Deeks, making him wonder if he knows what was going on between him and Kensi.

After his quick inspection he turns back to Sam and sighs before looking back to the house in a movement that seems to be to be sure that there is no one listening to his talk.

"You're here to investigate my niece's kidnapping, actually. I'm Andrew…Matthew is my brother. Listen, my wife and my sister-in-law are a mess right now. Matthew and I will answer all your questions but I'm not sure if they will. Please follow me inside!"

Sam and Deeks nod and walk after him to what seems to be the living room. There are indeed two women and a man in the living room. The man that they assume that is Matthew has his arms around one of the women that is crying hard and the other women has a picture on her hands and there are tears running down her face too.

Andrew lets them know that they are here to investigate Maya's kidnapping and the three of them look at Sam and Deeks. Matthew doesn't seem to know if he should go and talk to them or if he should stay and try to stop the tears that won't stop running down his wife's cheeks.

Sam seems to understand his problem and speaks.

"We will need to talk with all of you but for now you can all try to calm down for a bit while we look for evidences outside. We have been informed that there are other kids in the house…are they still here?"

Andrew is the one who answers him.

"We know that we should have sent them somewhere else but after what has happened tonight we want to keep them as close as possible. Will that be a problem?"

"As we still don't know the motives that lead to this it would be safer to take them somewhere else. I'm going to call my partner and see what we can come up with. Wait just a minute, please!"

Sam goes outside and calls Callen to arrange a safe place for the kids to stay.

"What's going on, Sam?" He notices right away that his partner seems to be frustrated with something and he guesses that they have already spoken to the securities of Camp Pendleton.

"I need to find a safe place for the other kids to stay. I don't think that they should stay here and the parents don't want to send them somewhere that might make them more vulnerable to an attack. What do you want to do?"

Callen sighs but gives him an answer after a few whispers that he knows that have been directed towards Kensi.

"Kensi and I will be there to pick them up and drive them to the boat house in 5 minutes. Make sure that the parents are okay with that but don't reveal the location. Kensi won't make herself visible while we're there. See you in 5!" With that they both hang up and Sam goes back inside.

"Two of our agents are coming to pick up the girls and take them to a safe location. I can't reveal the location but I can assure you that your kids will be safe with them. They are our best agents!" Andrew and Matthew agree with this. The two women seem reluctant but eventually realize that it's for the best and go upstairs to set a bag for the kids and let them know what is going on.

After five minutes the kids are ready to go. A little girl that can't be older than five years old is looking at Deeks with a sweet smile on her face making him see just how similar these kids are to the aunt that they don't even know that exists. The little boy that is next to her is a bit older but not older than 8 years old. He seems to be scared but is holding his sister's hand, protecting her and making sure that she doesn't leave his side.

Sam sees Callen's car parking outside and sees his partner walking to the door of the house. They open the door for him and he introduces himself before grabbing the bags and walking the kids to the car after a tearful goodbye between them and their parents.

Deeks walks with Callen to the car to help him with the kids, or at least that's what he tries to convince himself that he is doing. Callen puts the bags on the back of the car and helps the kids inside. After they are all set to go, he walks to Deeks and whispers the words that he knows that the other man needs to hear right now.

"She's okay!" Deeks lets out a sigh of relief and walks to the door ready to find Maya.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Hi! I'm not Sarah and I want to make that very clear here because I'm a guy.**

**I'm Andrew and I'm just writing this to inform you all that my dear twin is recovering from a trip to the emergency room. She broke her wrist yesterday and she is currently unable to write. Don't worry, though…she already has the next few chapters ready to post so I'll do it for her.**

**Anyway, let her know what you think about this chapter because even though she can't write, she can read and I'm sure that your reviews will make her happy.**

**See you in a few days,**

**Andrew**


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to the boathouse is silent. The kids are way too scared and nervous to say anything, Callen is not exactly sure of what to say in a situation like this one and Kensi is just not ready to utter a word. Callen keeps glancing in her direction to make sure that she's okay but she doesn't allow him to see any kind of emotion, keeps her face blank.

He has seen this before. She puts up that damn wall whenever she thinks that showing her emotions will make her look weak. It's nothing new, really but he wishes that she would let him in. he can't help her if she doesn't let him do so. Callen knows that there is another person who would like to help her but there is nothing that anyone can do about that now. He makes a mental note to have another long talk with Kensi about Deeks.

The phone rings while they are on their way there and Callen puts it in loud speaker so Kensi can hear Hetty's orders too. He knows that the kids will be able to hear the entire conversation too so he hopes that she won't say anything that will disturb them.

"Hetty, you're in loud speaker. We're on our way to the boathouse. Is everything okay?" G knows that Hetty understands the meaning behind his words so she will be careful with her words.

"Mr. Callen there has been a change of plans. You can't take the children to the boathouse because we might need to interrogate suspects along the way and they won't be completely safe there. I suggest that you drive them to Kensi's house, if that's okay with you, my dear!" Hetty waits for Kensi's answer patiently and Callen is not sure of what is about to come out of her mouth. They both know that Hetty would never call her by her first name but this is a different situation. The kids on the backseat might be young but they would definitely recognize her last name seeing as it was the same as theirs.

"That's fine by me, Hetty. I'll be able to keep them safe there." Callen feels relief flooding through him with those words. At least she's not shutting them off because of this situation. That is the confirmation that she is handling this case just like she would handle any other one.

"Mr. Callen, would you please inform the rest of the team about the new plans?" Callen tells her that he will do it and hangs up the phone. He dials Sam's number and waits just a few seconds before hearing the man's answer.

"Hey, we're arriving at the office to investigate a few possible suspects. Do you need something?" Sam's voice shows him that he's concerned but Callen can't tell if that's because of Kensi or because of the little girl who is missing. He guesses that it is probably a bit of both.

"Yes, I do. We're taking the kids to Kensi's house because Hetty says that they will be better there. I need Deeks to bring Kensi's car and meet her in her house so I can go and investigate with you while they take care of the kids. Is that okay with you two?" They hear a few whispered words that are exchanged between Sam and Deeks before his answer.

"Deeks says that he will be there in 5 minutes! Meet me at the office then." With that Callen hangs up. He looks at Kensi but her face remains emotionless. Figuring that this is neither the time nor the place to talk about her issues, Callen chooses to ignore this and drives in silence to her house.

When they get there, her car is already parked outside and Deeks is getting out of it. The sun is just beginning to come up and they can all feel that it is going to be a warm sunny day. Deeks walks to their car with a small smile on his face. Kensi and Callen get off the car and Callen takes the bags out of the car. Kensi puts her sunglasses on, her eyes burning with her lack of sleep and the bright sunlight. She needs a coffee, badly.

Deeks opens the door of the car and helps the kids out of it, extending a hand towards the little boy who refuses to let go off his sister. Kensi walks to the front door and opens it, signaling Deeks and the kids to go inside. Callen puts the bags inside and looks at her, giving her a look that lets her know that he can see right through her 'everything's okay' façade.

"We'll talk about this later, Kenz!" He warns her and she nods, knowing that arguing will take her nowhere. With that, Callen walks to his car and drives off.

Kensi sighs and gets inside the house, closing the door behind her. She walks to the living room to find Deeks sitting on the floor with the two kids in front of him. He is still wearing that small gentle smile and she knows that he's trying to gain the children's trust. She walks to them and sits on the couch.

"My name is Marty and this is my friend Kensi. We are going to spend the day with the two of you today so we might as well get to know eachother, don't you think? Now, why don't you guys tell me your names?"

Kensi notices that the little boy seems reluctant but the girl smiles immediately and answers him.

"My name is Elizabeth but everyone calls me Beth. I like your hair, Marty!" Deeks laughs a bit and Kensi can't help but smile at the little girl who seems to be unaware of what's going on around her.

"Thank you, sweetie! What about you? What's your name?" The boy hesitates for a few seconds but finally gives in.

"I'm Richard!"

"That's a great name, buddy. Now, would you guys like some breakfast? I'm sure that Kensi has donuts around here and a few candies if we're lucky…what do you say to that?" Richard and Elizabeth smile and Deeks gets up. He walks to the kitchen to set up a nice breakfast for the kids and Kensi follows him.

He's already preparing some milk for them when she gets there and she offers him her help but he refuses it. Kensi knows that there is something bothering him and she would be willing to bet that he is craving to know more about this entire situation but she can't say a word. She walks to him and grabs his chin gently, making him turn his head to face her. She sees the worry present in his eyes with a hint of something else that she can't describe. He sees the sadness in hers and is sure that it is because he is getting too close once again.

"I need you right now, Marty. Can you please just be here?" Deeks is surprised with her words. He knows that admitting this is hard for her and his hope begins to grow once again. He nods and drops a small sweet kiss on her forehead before walking back to the living room.

Deeks is sure that this is a huge step in their relationship. At least she is starting to let him in and that's all he can ask for in such a short period of time.

**X**

**X**

**Hi everyone! Still not Sarah because her wrist is not healed…Still Andrew!**

**Sarah thanks you all for the reviews on her last chapter and she says that she will be back soon (I'm not sure about that because she has a lot of pain in her wrist but I'll let her dream).**

**I'm sorry that it took me this long to update but we spent the last week in Spain (awesome school-trip by the way) and there was no internet around there.**

**Next chapter will be up sooner, though.**

**Let her know what you think about this one,**

**Andrew**


	11. Chapter 11

Deeks is sitting on the couch with the kids, watching TV. Kensi is sitting on the armchair, not paying attention to what is going on around her. The young agent is absorbed in her own thoughts and only snaps out of it when Deeks calls her name. She notices that he looks worried but her small smile eases his worries and he relaxes a bit. Kensi looks at the watch on her wrist and realizes that it is time to start cooking something for lunch. She gets up from the couch and calls their attention.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" Richard shrugs and Deeks figures that the question is not directed towards him so he remains silent. Beth, on the other hand, smiles at Kensi and answers her question.

"I love lasagna. My uncle makes me lasagna with vegetables instead of meat that I really like. He says that I was his sister's favorite too." Kensi freezes on the spot, not sure of how to react to something like that. She thought that the kids didn't even know that she existed.

Deeks notices this and gets up from his place on the couch too. He walks to his partner and rests his hand on the small of her back to make her react.

"Come on, I'll help you with the lasagna. You two stay here and call us if you need anything. We'll be in the kitchen, okay?" The kids nod and their attentions are focused on the TV once again. Deeks guides her to the kitchen and there she finally speaks.

"Why did they tell them about me? They are supposed to ignore my existence, not tell their kids things about me!" Deeks is not sure of what to say so he just stands therein silence. Kensi sighs and sits on the kitchen counter, looking straight at him with a serious but sad expression on her face.

"After my parents divorced my brothers stayed with my mother and I went to live with my father. After his death I went to live with my uncle. Well, technically he was not my uncle but he was my father's best friend. I grew up having him around all the time so he was like an uncle to me. My mother refused to take me in and my brothers did nothing to change her mind. That hurt because we were really close, even though we lived away from eachother. We spoke on the phone every single week, most of the times more than once a week. They visited me at least once a month. We kept speaking through the phone after my father's death but we never saw eachother again. When I told them that I was going to become a federal agent, they offered me no support whatsoever. We fought. The once-a-week phone calls became once-a-month until they just stopped calling altogether. Last time I saw my brothers I was 15. Last time I spoke to my brothers I was 21."

Deeks can't even bring himself to talk. To tell the truth, he is not entirely sure of what to say to her after a confession like this one. He is happy because this is a clear sign that she trusts him enough to get close to that damn wall, close enough to start breaking it without mercy.

Deeks walks to her and steps in between her legs, resting his hand son her thighs. Kensi gives him a smile that lets him know what she's feeling right now. He can see that she feels a lot lighter now that she has told him about this.

Deeks smiles back at her (because her smile is highly contagious) and leans in, connecting their lips. It's a sweet and gentle kiss that leaves them both aching for more. They can't do anything else, though, because they are still working and there are kids in the house.

Deeks gives her a peck on the lips before helping her stepping down of the counter, grabbing her by the waist.

Kensi turns around and they start cooking her favorite meal together.

X

It's around 2 p.m. when Callen and Sam arrive at the boathouse, the current location of the family. So far they have investigated every possible suspect but they have come up with nothing. None of them had taken Maya, they are sure of it. Callen sits on the table across from Andrew and Michael. The women are sitting on the couch and they don't want to call them unless absolutely necessary. They are already upset enough.

"Is there anyone else who would have reason to kidnap Maya?" Michael and Andrew share a look that seems to speak louder than words. Andrew is the one who answers Callen. He can tell that he's the one who is trying to remain strong for the rest of the family.

"We have a sister, agent Callen. It's been years since we've last spoken to her or seen her and all because of a stupid pointless argument. A few weeks ago we decided that it was time to stop this madness and try to contact her. We want her to be a part of our family. However, when we shared that thought with our mother she freaked out. She said that we were making a mistake and that we had no idea of what it was like to lose a daughter. We thought that she would get over it because she has been a little weird lately but we haven't heard from her since."

Sam grabs his phone immediately and calls Eric to give him the new information. Michael excuses himself from the table and joins the two women on the couch. Andrew talks to Callen in a whisper, after making sure that no one is paying attention to them.

"Is my sister working with you on this case, agent Callen?" Callen is surprised with that question but there is something on Andrew's face that tells him that there is no point in trying to deny that he knows his sister. He understands that his question is not to find out if Callen knows his sister. His question was made to find out if she was working on this case. Still, Callen gives it a try.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about, Mr. Blye." Andrew looks around to make sure that no one is looking at him and allows a small smile to take over his features.

"Agent Callen, I'm not stupid. When I told you that I have a sister you didn't seem surprised with that piece of information. If you had found out about that while investigating you would have asked me something about that. Seeing as you didn't, and knowing that she was about to become a federal agent when we last spoke to eachother, I'm almost sure that you know her. There is no point in denying that fact. All I want to know if she is working on this case or if she's sitting out on this one."

Callen sighs and realizes that Andrew is a lot like Kensi.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to give you that information. I can't give you any details when it comes to the identity of the people who are working on this case." Andrew seems to understand what Callen is implying and nods slightly. Sam walks to them and looks at Callen.

"We have an address and the contact of a doctor that Eric said we should call."

Callen gets up and walks out of the boathouse with Sam. The family stays there, praying for the safe return of the little girl.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Still Andrew…I know that it sucks that my sister is away for this long but she apologizes and promises that she will be back as soon as she is healed. She also told me to thank you for all the reviews, alerts and stuff like that. She will answer to PM's in case you want to talk to her.**

**Anyway, I read the next few chapters and I can assure you that they are awesome. A lot of Kensi/Deeks things coming up…**

**Let her know what you think about this chapter and I'll post the next one as soon as possible.**

**Andrew**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Once in the car Callen starts driving while Sam dials the number of the doctor Eric has told them to talk to and puts it in loud speaker so Callen can hear it too. The man picks up the phone after just a few seconds and the talk begins right after all the introductions are made.

"Doctor, is there anything you can tell us about your patient Angela Miller?" Doctor Davis doesn't even pause because he knows that a little girl might be in danger.

"I diagnosed her with a deep emotional trauma just a few months ago. This means that she has to take a few meds to keep her mental health under control." Callen frowns but Sam continues his conversation with the doctor-

"What would happen if she stopped taking those meds?" There's a sigh on the other end of the phone and Sam can tell that the information they're about to get is not very good.

"It's impossible to say. She could experience some black outs and do things that in her right mind she knows are wrong, she could have outburst and start yelling at everyone, she could experience a bit of a confusion when it comes to dates…There is no way to know for sure what she would do if she stopped taking her meds."

"Could she become violent?" That's what really matters in this situation seeing as their only concern in the child's safety.

"No, I don't think so. So far, Angela has shown no signs of being a violent person. If she has the kid with her, chances are that she won't harm her." That is enough to calm them down slightly but the worry is still present.

After thanking him for his help Sam hangs up as they park outside the woman's voice. They walk to the door and ring the doorbell. They don't have to wait long before the woman they are looking for opens the door. She smiles in confusion upon seeing two men at her door.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Callen is the one who starts the conversation this time and he can tell that Sam is examining the woman standing in front of them. She looks a awful lot like Kensi on the outside but Callen can tell that she's not like her on the inside. She looks a lot more fragile than her daughter.

"Miss Miller, I'm agent Callen and this is my partner Agent Hannah. We're federal agents and we'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that okay with you?" Angela seems a bit confused but lets them in anyway after seeing their identification to confirm that they are who they say. They sit around the kitchen table and Callen starts with the question that in the most important one. They need to understand what's going on here.

"Miss Miller, is your granddaughter here with you?" Angela seems confused but then ends up laughing a bit, making Callen and Sam frown.

"Agent Callen, I'm far too young to have grandchildren. The only person who is here with me is my daughter. My husband took the boys out for a basketball game but they should be home soon too. Is everything okay?" Callen and Sam share a brief knowing look before continuing.

"I apologize then. How old is your daughter?"

"Kensi is 5 years old. She's a great kid but she's awfully quiet today. I think that she wanted to go with her brothers to the game but they said she is too little to go." Their suspects are confirmed but they both know that they need to make sure that Maya is there and safe.

"Would you mind getting your daughter? We would like to see her." Angela frowns in confusion but nods anyway and leaves the room. As soon as they're sure that she can't hear them, Sam turns to Callen with a worried look on his face.

"What do we do? She clearly has no idea of what she's done…"

"That doesn't matter. She is still guilty for this. She kidnapped a little girl and she needs to be arrested for that. Besides, Eric sent me a text. They've found the man that helped her with the security cameras. He went to his superior and confessed everything. I'll take Maya outside and explain what's going on while you arrest Angela, okay?" Sam nods just as Angela walks back in the room.

There's a little girl with her now that they immediately recognize as Maya Blye. They notice her red eyes probably from all the crying that she has done today. Callen and Sam got up and walk to them. Callen takes Maya's hand and Angela seems confused with this but doesn't try to stop him. He takes her outside while Sam arrests the woman and tries to explain what is going on, leaving out the bits that he knows a young child won't understand.

Maya holds onto his neck and doesn't let go of him. They get in the car and drive to the boathouse where the family is anxiously waiting for their arrival. Maya only lets go of Callen's neck when she sees her family.

That's when Callen calls Kensi to ask her to bring the kids to the boathouse. He doesn't tell her what happened, wants to wait until they are face-to-face before he does that.

Kensi and Deeks arrive only 15 minutes later. Richard and Elizabeth run to see their family. Sam is inside with them but Callen is waiting for Deeks and Kensi outside. One look at the man's face is enough for them to understand he has something to say.

Deeks understands that he probably want to talk to Kensi so he tries to leave but she grabs his hand to stop him and to make him turn around to meet her eyes.

"No more secrets…" Deeks nods and Callen has to fight to contain the smile that he knows is about to appear on his face because of that. Kensi nods at him to let him know that he can say whatever he has to say.

"Your mother has a mental disease. She stopped taking her meds and that had consequences. She was the one who took Maya, thinking that she was you. When we got there she also said that her husband had taken the kids out for a basketball game and that they should be home soon."

Kensi nods, trying to take it all in. Somehow, she can't bring herself to care about her mother's problems. As far as she is concerned, she has never had a real mother anyway.

"Your brothers want to see you!" As soon as those words leave his mouth Kensi sends him a look that Deeks has never seen her before. If looks could kill Callen would be dead and buried by now. Kensi turns around and is starting to walk away when a voice stops her.

"You are nothing but a little baby!" Kensi turns around and sees Andrew standing there, an angry look on his face. Kensi looks about to burst with fury and Deeks wonders if she is really thinking about fighting against a guy who is even stronger than Sam.

"I'm a baby? What right do you have to call me that?"

"If you weren't such a baby you wouldn't try to walk away when I'm trying to talk to you! You know as well as I do that we need to have this conversation. I've had enough with this stupid fight. We want our little sister back, Kensi!" He finishes in a whisper, his voice laced with emotions.

Deeks and Callen look at eachother, not sure if they should stay or go. Kensi's fury doesn't seem to disappear though and they figure that it's probably a good idea to stay exactly where they are.

"You have no right to tell me that, Andrew. I wasn't the one who walked away, I wasn't the one who stopped calling and I sure as hell wasn't the one who stopped caring. You are my big brother but you failed me. You should have held me when I got scared, you should have called me in the end of a long day just to say goodnight and you should have made sure that I was okay at all times."

"I know that you're okay, Kensi!" He tries to take one step closer to her but she takes two steps back.

"I got shot more than once, Andrew. One of those times I had to stay in the hospital for over a month. Callen stood by my side every single day. He slept on a couch for a moth because he knows how scared I am of hospitals and he didn't want to leave me alone in there. Renko went to visit me twice every day. He always brought me lunch because he knew that I hated the food there. Sam called me every morning and every night to make sure that I was okay. Thank you so much for your concern, Andrew, but I have a much better family now. I have a family that actually cares about me…a family that I know that won't walk away from em when thing get a bit rough."

Kensi walks away and Andrew doesn't stop her this time. Callen and Deeks go after her and Andrew goes back inside, not entirely sure of what to do about this situation.

Callen and Deeks find Kensi on the parking lot and the same thought runs through both their minds: someone's car is going to pay if they don't calm her down soon enough. They walk closer to her but she doesn't turn to them, even though they are both aware that she knows they're there. Callen looks at Deeks worried face and whispers to him.

"Calm her down and take her home. Make sure that she's okay!" Deeks nods and Callen walks back to the boathouse, knowing that she is in good hands.

Deeks rests his hand on her back but she doesn't react. He has the feeling that she is crying and that she doesn't want him to see her like that. They stay in silence for a few seconds, without even moving. Kensi finally reacts then.

She lifts her hands and he sees how she wipes away her tears. Deeks takes his hand off her back and hugs her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. He is almost sure that she is going to pull back but she doesn't. Instead, she wraps her own arms around his and he feels her relaxing on his arms.

He allows her to be in silence until he's sure that she's calm enough. After a few minutes, Deeks lifts his head and kisses her cheek.

"Come on, Kenz…I'll drive you home!" She turns around in his arms and offers him a small smile before crashing her lips on his for a much needed kiss. They pull back after a few seconds and Deeks leads her to the car to drive her home. The day was about to become very interesting.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Hi, everyone! I'm still Andrew but Sarah told me to thank you all for the amazing reviews on the previous chapter. Keep them coming.**

**BTW, she went to the doctor yesterday and the cast will come off in two weeks so you're stuck with me until then.**

**Let her know what you think about this chapter and I'll post the next one as soon as possible.**

**Andrew**


	13. Chapter 13

Deeks parks his car outside Kensi's house and looks at her. She makes no movement to get out of the car and he's not about to do anything to change her mind. It's comfortable. They stay in silence for what feels like forever but he knows she needs this after the day she had.

It's not every day that you see your brother after years of avoiding that exact reunion because your niece was kidnapped by your mother who thought she was you. Yes, that makes no sense in his mind either but the truth is that this is what has happened. If it is so confusing inside his head, Deeks can't even imagine how she is feeling right now.

Finally, Kensi turns to him. Her mask is back in place to hide her emotions but he can still see a hint of sadness in her eyes. She's human and a day like this one is bound to break even the strongest person. To tell the truth, it would worry him a lot more if she didn't show any kind of emotional reaction to something like this.

"Thank you, Deeks!" Her voice is normal, showing no signs of sadness or weakness but he knows different.

"You don't need to thank me. I did what any other person in the team would do. I just brought you home, Kensi." She smiles and looks at her house before returning her gaze to him.

"I'm hungry. Do you feel like ordering a pizza and keep me company?" Deeks nods because a little voice inside his head tells him that she needs him tonight, more than what he thinks. Kensi is a strong person, there's not a doubt about that on his mind, but she needs to hold onto something too once in a while. He doesn't mind being her rock. In fact, it would fill him with a strange sense of pride to know that she trusted him enough to allow him to be there for her during her rare moments of weakness.

Deeks follows her inside and sits on the couch while she grabs the phone and orders the pizza for them. She sits next to him when she's done and turns on the TV. He knows he should probably try to make her talk about the day but there's something about the way she rests her head on his shoulder that erases those thoughts from his mind.

This is comfortable, something neither of them is used to.

With her, everything seems to be so simple. He doesn't even have to try to please her because he does it without even thinking about it. He doesn't try not to piss her off because their banter is part of the reason why they get along so well. He doesn't try to be someone he's not because he knows she likes him like this, even though she would never admit it out loud.

With him, she doesn't have to try to be the person she pretends to be during her first dates because he knows her way better than that. He knows the person she is during second dates and she would be willing to guess that he likes her anyway. She doesn't have to try to keep him around because one way or another, he just ends up staying. She doesn't have to act any different around him because he doesn't mind what she says or what she does. She doesn't have to try to be someone she's not because he likes her like this.

Their peace is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Kensi answers the door but Deeks gives the money to the delivery guy before she has the time to react. Deeks just smiles at her and takes the pizza from her hands.

"I'm just going to change into something more comfortable. I'll be right back!" With that she walks to her bedroom leaving him alone with his own thoughts. Kensi doesn't take long, though. When she gets back, he's sitting on the couch again and the pizza is on the table with napkins and beers next to it. She's wearing an over-sized t-shirt and shorts, something that he has seen her wearing around the house before. She sits next to him again and they eat in silence while watching TV. Again, something they both find comfortable.

It is after dinner that everything changes. Kensi is just sitting next to him again with her head resting on his shoulder. It's late and he is aware he should probably go home and let her rest. He can't because this feels too good to stop. Her head on his shoulder feels right, like two pieces of puzzle that actually fit. She yawns then and he lets his mind take over for a few seconds.

"It's getting late. I should probably go and let you rest. We still have to go to work tomorrow…" Kensi lifts her head from his shoulder and he sees how she smiles despite her tiredness.

"You can stay if you want to. It wouldn't be the first time we slept in the same bed, anyway!" She is smiling at him and Deeks almost cracks and says that it sounds like a great idea but the rational part of his brain tells him that he should definitely go home. Being around her without actually touching her or kissing her is becoming harder every single day that goes by. Sleeping next to her is probably not the best idea tonight. Kensi seems to understand what he's thinking so she just nods and lets him get up, following him to the door.

They say goodnight and he's about to walk to his car when she grabs his arm and makes him turn around. Her lips are on his before he has the time to react and she's kissing him with passion. He kisses her back even though he knows they can't go further than that. She's vulnerable tonight and it would be the wrong thing to do. She pulls back after a few seconds, just when things are starting to get heated enough to be considered something she shouldn't do outside her house. Deeks looks at her and sees the small glint on her eyes.

He doesn't know why or how but he can't stop the words that leave his mouth, even though he knows it's probably a mistake to say something like that.

"I love you!" Kensi seems frozen for a few seconds, all the emotions gone from her eyes and face. He can't read her but he can see that damn wall coming back up once again. He curses himself for his stupidity but he knows that he can't take those words back. He meant them. She speaks again after a few seconds and her voice is nothing but a whisper. He hears it, though, and it breaks him.

"You should probably go now." Deeks just nods and walks to his car, knows that it's probably better if he gives her time to process everything. This was not how the night was supposed to end.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Yes, I'm a great brother! The truth is that I love my sister and I'm weak enough to do this for her just because she looks adorable when she pouts and her bright green eyes seem to have that effect over me.**

**Anyway, here's your chapter. I'm sorry it took me this long to post it but school has been driving us both crazy lately. Just one more week to go and then we'll be on vacation…**

**Let her know what you think about this chapter and I'll post the next one as soon as possible.**

**Andrew**


	14. Chapter 14

Marty Deeks lays in his bed awake and staring at the ceiling despite the late hour. It's way past midnight and he knows he should be sleeping because tomorrow he has to get up early and go face another day of work. However, every single time he closes his eyes the only thing he can think of is Kensi and the look on her face when he blurted out those words.

He knows she has deep commitment issues but the truth is that he didn't even think about what he was doing. By the time he realized she would probably freak out, the words had already left his mouth and she was looking at him with no emotions present in her eyes or face.

It was her way to protect herself. She believed that creating a shield around herself was enough to keep everyone at a safe distance, afraid that she would get hurt if anyone got too close.

He understands that but he is determinate not to be one of those people in her life that just end up leaving her. He won't give up on the woman he loves. There's not a shadow of a doubt in his mind about that. He is in love with that stubborn woman, weather she likes it or not.

Deeks sighs and grabs his phone. As far as he's concerned, there's only one person who knows her well enough to help him with this situation. He knows he shouldn't call him for several reasons but he's that desperate. One of those reasons would probably be his big brother syndrome when it comes to Kensi. Another reason would be the fact that it is late. And last, but definitely not least, the fact that he would probably kill him if he ever dared to make her cry.

All those reasons would be enough to scare any other man away but they are not enough for him. He would face his wrath willingly if that meant that Kensi would just open up and let him in once again. Damn, he was so close to take down that wall. Now, he needs to start all over again.

The man on the other side of the line picks up the phone after just two rings. Callen's voice doesn't sound sleepy and Deeks figures that he wasn't asleep.

"What have you done?" Deeks wants to throw a sarcastic remark or crack a funny joke but this is not the time for something like that. He can't even bring himself to be surprised with Callen's question. He knows Callen has great instinct, something he and Kensi have in common, so he figures Kensi hasn't called him to tell him what happened yet. Deeks doesn't even bother denying he has done something wrong.

"I'm an idiot and I don't know what to do. Honestly, I knew she would freak out as soon as I told her that but I couldn't stop myself. She almost kicked me out of her house. I can't even take the words back…What do I do, Callen?" The other man sighs and Deeks braces himself for the yelling he's about to hear from him. Instead, Callen surprises him by using a normal calm tone of voice, almost too calm.

"You told her you love her, didn't you?" Again, Deeks can't bring himself to be surprised by his words. He knows everyone all too well but when it comes to Kensi, their team leader has the knowledge of someone who has shared far too much with her, both good and bad things.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't stop myself! Do you think I should go to her house and talk to her?" Callen's answer is calm once again and his calmness is starting to get on his nerves. How can he be so calm when he is freaking himself out right now?

"No, don't do that. Just stay where you are and I'll take care of this. Don't try to talk to her. See you tomorrow at work." Callen doesn't even give him time to answer. He hangs up and Deeks tries to relax and sleep but somehow, he just can't bring himself to. All he can do right now is trust Callen to solve this mess.

X

Callen sighs and dials a number on his phone. He knows this would eventually happen so he's prepared for this situation. Kensi is probably freaking out right now. She needs to understand that it's okay for her to trust people, it's okay for her to trust Deeks.

He's a good guy, otherwise he would never allow him to get anywhere near the girl who is like a little sister to him. The person on the other end lets the phone ring a few times and Callen hears the sleepiness in his voice when he finally picks up but he doesn't care about that. This mess needs to be solved as soon as possible. If that means waking someone up in the middle of the night so be it.

"You better have a fucking good excuse to wake me up at this hour, Callen!" He sounds annoyed, angry even, but Callen knows he won't be any of those things anymore as soon as he understands what's going on.

"Kensi is freaking out because Deeks told her he loves her. Is that good enough for you?" There's a sigh on the other hand and Callen hears what sounds like someone getting up from a bed.

"I'm on it!" With that they hang up and Callen goes back to his couch, knowing that things will be okay in just a few short hours. Kensi's stubbornness doesn't stand a chance against this. Deeks has nothing to worry about. He laughs a bit just imagining Sam's face when he gets to tell him what happened.

_X_

_X_

_X_

_**I'M BACK!**__ God, it feels like forever since I've last written anything. Anyway, thank you all so much for all your reviews. My arm is not completely healed yet but the cast is off. Now I only have a huge bandage wrapped all around my wrist. I also have a new boyfriend but that's a whole other story._

_Anyway, I have an amazing brother who is a sweetheart (even though he doesn't allow me to use his name and the word sweetheart in the same sentence). I love him and he's simply awesome for updating my stories for me and helping him with everything I couldn't do because of the cast._

_So, now that I'm back updates will probably be more frequent, though I still have to write a few chapters ahead of this one to catch up on the lost time._

_Let me know what you think about this one and I'll update as soon as possible. __**Who do you think Callen called?**_


	15. Chapter 15

Mike Renko is not the type of guy who gives a damn. He's not the type of guy who would get up in the middle of the night just because he received a call from Callen. He's not the type of guy who cares that much about his friend's problems. This situation, however, is completely different.

Kensi is different. He has known her for years now. She is tough, independent and terribly afraid of commitment. He has always been there for her. He remembers a time before Sam came along, before he got a transfer to a different department. He remembers when it was just him, Callen and Kensi. They were a great team. He knows that he and Callen know her better than anyone else; they've been there for her during her darkest times. They had been there for her when Jack had left, for example.

Mike Renko parks his car outside her house and makes his way to her door, even though it's 4 a.m. and he's sure that she's probably asleep. He doesn't knock. He just uses his key and lets himself in. she has given him a key years ago. He walks to her bedroom as silently as possible. She's not in her bed so he sighs and walks to the living room. Kensi is sleeping on the couch, a bottle of wine on the table and a half-empty glass.

He sits on the floor next to the couch and strokes her head gently to wake her up. He can tell that she's not okay so his initial plan of walking in and start yelling at her is thrown out of the window. She opens her eyes slowly and her lips curve into a small smile when she sees him there.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice is sleepy but he knows better than that. He knows she is sad, he can tell that just by her voice and her eyes. Renko feels bad about doing what he's about to do but he knows this is the only way to make things right.

"Callen called me. I want to take you to see something. Can you get ready and come with me?" Kensi sees the look on his eyes and realizes that he's not going to back down from whatever he has planned. She gets up and does what he asked her without protesting. 20 minutes later she's ready to leave. He guides her to the car after handing her a cup of coffee and starts driving. She stays in silence for a grand total of 2 minutes.

"Where are we going?" Renko just shrugs and keeps his eyes on the road. He can't tell her yet. She would probably open the door and jump off the car if she knew where he was taking her. He knows this has the potential to hurt her but it's the only way to make her open her heart and move one from the bad things in her life.

He parks the car outside a graveyard and she sighs. She knows this place but it has been years since she has last been there. Renko squeezes her hand and she squeezes back. They exit the car and Renko grabs her hand again. They walk to the grave he wants her to see together. He feels her starting to squeeze his hand as they get closer.

They finally stop and Kensi tries to look away from the headstone in front of her, tears starting to make her way down her face. He doesn't allow her to do so. She looks at her father's grave and feels Renko by her side.

"Don't you think he would want you to be happy?" Kensi looks at him and allows him to wipe away her tears.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I brought you here because you need to understand once and for all that it's okay to trust, once in a while. It's okay for you to be happy, Kensi! Callen and I have been trying to make you understand that for years now but you don't seem to understand. Last night, you kicked a great guy out of your house just because he told you he loves you. Your father would want you to be happy, Kensi. You think he would like to see you like this? You're a strong woman but it's okay to let someone take care of you, it's okay to let someone love you."

Kensi just sighs and looks away, unable to look into his eyes. She knows all that, knows that what he's saying is true but she had still freaked out the night before. Renko grabs her hand once again and takes her back to the car after she takes one last look at the headstone. He starts driving again and she knows he's not taking her home yet. She doesn't ask where they are going but he starts talking.

"Six years ago, when Jack left, you were a mess. Callen and I saw you breaking down right in front of us and we didn't know what to do to make it better. We refused to give up, though. We made you smile again, made you start moving on from the man who had destroyed you. After that we knew what we had to do. It took us months but we managed to find him. The plan was to have a calm conversation with him to try and understand why he had left you. However, when we got there, it turned into a yelling session. We told him that if he ever got close to you again we would kill him. Trust me, we meant every word of it."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Jack loved you, Kensi. He left because he saw you transforming into a person he didn't know anymore because of his disease. He thought he was doing what was best for you." Kensi just sighs and keeps her eyes on the road. The sun is rising and she can tell they are in a nice neighborhood. He parks the car and looks at her.

"He lives here. He has a wife, three kids and two dogs. He has moved on, Kensi. Now it's your turn to move on. Deeks loves you more than anyone else on this world and that's saying a lot because you know how much Callen and I love you, little sis. Let him make you happy. Let him love you, Kensi!" Kensi sighs and tries to keep her tears at bay. Renko is right.

She hates it when he's right!

**X**

**X**

**Hi everyone! Yes, it's Renko to the rescue.**

**Don't forget to review and make sure you read the net chapter.**

**Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16

Marty Deeks is not someone who usually suffers from insomnia. In fact, anyone would be able to say he's very good when it comes to overcame issues in order to have a good night of sleep. However, he couldn't bring himself to sleep tonight.

He knows Callen is more than capable of making things right but there's something troubling him. Shouldn't he be the one standing outside her door, begging her not to freak out? He considers doing just that but she has a gun in the house and a very good shot. It would probably be a blood bath.

Then he thinks about calling her but that seems wrong for a huge number of reasons. This is not exactly something that can be solved through the phone. The best idea is to stand right in front of her, in a spot where he can read the emotions going through her. It's not easy to read her because he knows that by now her wall is back on full force and breaking it will be a hard task.

Deeks looks at the digital clock on his bedside table and sighs. It's almost time to get up and he has yet to sleep. Sure, he has closed his eyes and rested for a few minutes but that can hardly count as real sleep. In two short hours he will have to get up and drive to work, the place where he will have to face his partner and the woman who hasn't left his mind for a single second ever since he had left her house.

The doorbell drags him out of his thoughts. Deeks gets up and puts a shirt and some shorts on before walking to the door. When he opens it, he gets the shock of his life.

Kensi is standing there, a nervous look on her face. Her car is not on the street but he figures that someone had driven her there. He opens his mouth to say something but she cuts him off before he even starts. Her lips are on his before he has the chance to fully assimilate the fact that she is there.

She kisses him with passion because the truth is that everyone was right about him and she knows it. He's a good guy, one that has no intentions of leaving her no matter what, one that enjoys being her knight in shining armor even though she rarely needs one, one that puts up with the second-date-Kensi and likes her just like that.

He kisses her back because this is what he wants. He wants her to let him in because wild horses couldn't drag him away from her. He wants her to know that, even though he enjoys being her knight in shining armor, he doesn't enjoy seeing her in trouble. He wants her to know he would do anything just to put a smile on her face.

Their tongues fight for dominance as the heat grows between them. Deeks manages to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her inside, aware that they're giving a show to his neighbors. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him as close as she can, making him smile against her lips.

When air becomes an issue, they pull back. He looks into her eyes and sees that her wall is not back up, in fact, he's letting him in completely. He sees the lust in her eyes and something else he's afraid to name. He doesn't want to get his hopes too high.

"I'm sorry, Deeks!" He shuts her up with a mind-blowing kiss because that's all he needs to know for now. He just needs to be sure she's not going to freak out again. She moans against his mouth when he presses his hips against hers to let her feel just how much she affects him.

Deeks pulls away from her lips and latches onto her neck, kissing and sucking until he find the spot that makes her knees go weak. When he finally finds it he makes sure to leave his mark while holding her to keep her from falling. She moans and her hands make their way to the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head.

He allows her to do so and hoists her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist. Deeks carries her to his bedroom, taking her shirt off on the way and leaving it discarded somewhere on the hallway. Her hands are still around his neck and her lips are on his. He's not sure how much longer he can take without receiving some oxygen but he's not about to stop her.

Deeks lowers her onto the bed and gets on top of her, kissing his way down her chest. Her purple lace bra fits her perfectly and her chest rises and falls rapidly with every breath she takes. It does things to him nothing had ever done before. No one had ever turned him on so much.

He stops when he reaches the waistband of her jeans and makes his way back up to find her waiting lips once again. He can't get enough of her and if her moans are anything to go by she has no reasons to protest either. She wraps her legs around his waist and flips them over so she can stay on top, straddling him.

Kensi grabs the waistband of his shorts and takes them off, leaving him with nothing but his boxers on. She goes back to his lips, kissing him with passion once again. Deeks takes advantage of her distraction to undo her belt and starts to remove her pants but flips them over to fulfill his task.

As soon as her jeans are off he takes a moment to look at her. She's absolutely stunning. Her eyes are dark with passion, she is breathing fast and her lips are red and swollen because of his kisses. She has never looked as beautiful as she does right now. It takes his breath away.

She gets impatient and pulls him back down to attach her lips to his again. Deeks grabs his opportunity and manages to unclasp her bra, taking it off and throwing it to the floor. He wastes no time and starts sucking one of her nipples while massaging the other breast with his hand. Kensi moans and entangles her fingers in his hair to keep his lips connected to her breast.

She wraps her legs around his waist to bring his hard member closer to the place where she needs him the most and moans louder with the feeling. He groans against her breast and hears her incoherent plea.

"Deeks, please…" He knows what she wants and the truth is that he can't wait much longer either. Deeks pulls back from her nipple and takes her panties off. Kensi manages to take his boxers off too and he groans with the feeling of being set free.

His hand makes its way to her center and he finds her more than ready but Deeks decides to tease her for just a bit longer. He strokes her clit with feather-light movements until she begs him to do something more. That's when he thrusts two fingers inside of her and she moans loudly. She's so warm, wet and tight that it takes all he has not to take her in one hard thrust. Instead, he keeps thrusting his fingers in and out of her until she is panting hard. He takes advantage of that and kisses her. She keeps moaning in his mouth and he swallows her cry of protest when he removes his fingers.

Deeks pulls back and looks at her once again. She is the most beautiful girl that he has ever met and she is all his or at least he will make sure of that from now on. He knows Kensi would punch him if she ever heard him say that but he can still think it.

"Deeks, please…Make me scream!"

Deeks leans forward and kisses her once again before thrusting all his length inside of her. She moans louder than before and holds onto his arms while he thrust inside of her at a fast pace. She is tight around him and he knows he won't be able to last for much longer. He desperately wants to take things slow, show her that this is way more than just sex for him and that she means the world to him but he can't control himself right now. It doesn't matter that much either because what they both need right now is a release. There will be time for gentle later.

It doesn't take her long to come and when she does she screams his name in a way that will be forever engraved in his memory as the sexiest sound he has ever heard. Her eyes are closed in pleasure, her head is thrown back, her fingers are squeezing his biceps and her back is arched, her chest pressed to his. The combination of the sigh in front of him, the sounds she makes and the way her muscles squeeze his member is more than what he can take and two thrusts later he follows her over the edge with a groan and her name on his lips.

Deeks doesn't know how long it takes him to finally regain his senses but when he does he lifts his head from its place on her shoulder and looks at her. Her eyes are still closed and she's still trying to catch her breath. Her hands are still clutching his arms and her chest is pressed to his but that's probably because his arms gave out on him and he's directly on top of her.

He rolls to his side and hears her groan of protest but he silences her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. Kensi rests her head on his chest and wraps one of her legs around one of his. He sighs in contentment and pulls her as close as possible. She is the one who breaks the silence.

"We have to go to work in about one hour." Deeks kisses the top of her head and sees her smile getting bigger.

"My alarm clock is set to ring in one hour. We can get some sleep before we go to work if you want to." Kensi lifts her head from his chest and looks into his eyes with a smile on her face. She gives him a peck on the lips and he looks at her questioningly.

"I love you too, by the way!" Deeks smile gets so big she's sure his face will hurt in no time but he doesn't seem to care about that. He grabs her head and pulls her in for a kiss full of passion to show her just how happy he is to hear those words. The idea of sleeping gets thrown out of the window when he pulls back and whispers 'round two?'. Kensi nods and, even though they will both get to work tired, it is totally worth it.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Just one more chapter to go…**

**Okay, so I got two reviews on my last chapter and that kind of sucks but that's fine.**

**Please let me know what you think about this one. I don't have a lot of practice writing sex scenes so give me your opinion.**

**Sarah **


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

Days, weeks, months and even years seem to go by a lot faster when you have someone by your side. If you're lucky enough, that person might just be the one you're meant to be with, the one you're meant to love with all your heart for the rest of your life. Yes, time seems to walk by a lot faster but that only means you make the most out of every single moment.

Deeks is a lucky man.

Kensi is a lucky woman.

They have each other. They love each other as much as a human being is capable of loving another one. They have a unique relationship in several aspects but none of that matters because in the end they are still two people who are completely in love. That night together has been just the beginning for them.

_That morning, at work_

Deeks walks inside the building and is fully aware that he won't be able to hide just how good his morning has been. The smile on his face is one that is not going to fade any time soon. Kensi has warned him that Callen and Sam will be able to figure out something is going on the minute he walks inside but he can't do anything about this.

He walks to his desk and greets Callen who is sitting on his desk reading the newspaper. The other man lowers his newspaper to look at him and laughs a bit before getting up and going over to Sam's desk with his hand open. Sam takes some money out of his pocket and slaps it on his open palm. Deeks frowns and Callen explains him what is going on.

"After you called me last night I called Renko. He was Kensi's old partner, two years before you came along. He knows how to handle her better than me, trust me when I say this. They were partners for 3 years. Anyway, I knew he would convince her to go and see you. I also knew that she would make things right. You walking inside this office with that goofy smile this morning was just bound to happen. Sam thought you two would be late but he was wrong."

Deeks just shrugs and starts to go through the paperwork on his desk. Sam isn't done yet, though.

"Where's Kensi, by the way?"

"I dropped her off at her house so she could drive her car to work. She must be on her way here."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Kensi walks inside with a smile on her face too. Callen just shakes his head and goes back to his newspaper. Sam greets Kensi with a smile on his face. He's happy to see she is finally willing to commit with someone. Kensi drops her bag by her desk and walks to Callen. She takes the newspaper away from him and shows him her best angry face. He sees right through her, of course, and sees she's not really mad at him.

"I know you're the one who called Renko. He told me what you two did after Jack left. That's why I went to Deeks. I didn't do it because Renko told me my father would want me to do it. I didn't do it because Renko showed me that Jack has moved on. I did it because you two made me realize that some people are never going to leave me, at least not willingly. You two have been there for me whenever I needed you to be. Thank you, Callen!"

Callen gets up and wraps his arms around her in a hug that is meant to show her just how much he cares about her. She's the woman who has been like a sister for him for so long. Kensi kisses his cheek and goes back to her desk, sharing a smile with Deeks.

_One month after that night_

Kensi wakes up one morning and he notices right away that something's not right. The way she tenses in his arms as soon as she opens her eyes is a clear indication of that. He has felt her moving in his arms all night so he knows she probably has had a nightmare so he waits.

She waits, not sure if he's awake or not yet. It's their day off and he likes to sleep in whenever he has the chance to so she doesn't want to wake him up. However, as soon as Deeks kisses her neck to let her know he's awake, Kensi turns in his arms to face him and he sees the look in her eyes. She seems so fragile that he just wants to hug her and never let her go.

"I had a nightmare…an awful one, actually." She sighs and he pulls her closer to him to offer her some much needed comfort. She relaxes a bit and continues, after leaving a kiss on his naked chest.

"I think it's time to go see my brothers. It's time to stop this stupid fight and make things right. I mean, I'm not saying we're just going to jump into being a family right away but I'm tired of this whole mess. I want my brothers back, Marty." She doesn't use his first name often. Deeks just sounds too right for both of them.

He listens to this and can't help but smile. He knows sooner or later she would want to do something like this. He knows her and she's not the cold woman she tries to be while at work. This fight with her brothers is a subject that brings her down. Deeks is happy to know she's willing to make things right with her family, even though he's terrible afraid of what her brother will do to him when he finds out they're dating. That guy is just huge.

Kensi lifts her head from his chest and looks at him with a small smile on her face that is meant to disguise just how scared she is with this. He sees right through her mask, though. Deeks leans in and kisses her to encourage her to go on. She does.

"Will you come with me? I'd do it alone but I don't think I can do it without you…" Deeks just nods and she kisses him with all she has in her to show him her relief.

_3 months after that night_

They move in together three months after that night. It's not a big deal for any of them. It's just a way to make it official because, to tell the truth, he can't remember the last time he has slept on his bed, at his house. They only make it a big deal because they actually move to a different house.

Callen and Sam help them moving. Things are a lot better between her and her brothers but Deeks knows Callen and Sam will always be the ones she goes to whenever she needs something. They are her family, the ones who have never abandoned her.

It's a great house that fits both of them. It has a backyard that is big enough for a pool, a small garden and for Monty. Yes, he has kept that dog and despite her previous protests, she has to admit that dog is actually a good one. The house has four bedrooms and three bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and an office.

Callen and Sam crash on the couch after everything's on its rightful place. Deeks pouts and says he wants to christianize the entire house. The guys choose to ignore his comment because they are too tired to say anything. Kensi takes his hand and drags him to their bedroom. They fall asleep as soon as they hit the sheets therefore for all intents and purposes he chooses to keep the second night in his mind.

_8 months after that night_

They get married. His proposal wasn't exactly the most romantic one but she said yes and that's what really matters in the end. Only eight people are invited to their wedding because they don't have that many people they want to share this day with. It's a small wedding but it's still special for them.

Hetty is there with Nate by her side and they are both wearing identical knowing smiles, like as if they have seen this one coming all along.

Nell and Eric are there too and Deeks is almost sure they are dating but keeping it a secret from everyone else on the team.

His mother is there too because he wants her to be a part of their life. Kensi adores her and he's pretty sure his mother couldn't wish for a better woman for his son.

Renko and Sam are also there, both smiling because the girl who is like a sister to them, the one who was terrible afraid of commitment, is finally committing.

She didn't invite her brothers because she says they have no right to come to her wedding. She didn't go to their so it's only fair. He doesn't argue with her about that. He wants this to be a great day for her.

All those thoughts are erased from his mind when his soon-to-be wife walks in with Callen by her side. He's giving her away, being the closest thing she has to a big brother and her being the closest thing he has to a sister.

She's wearing a white dress but not a traditional one. It's one that hugs her body in all the right places, with a V-neck and that reaches mid-thigh.

None of that matters because he knows the only thing he wants to remember about this day for the rest of his life it's the moment when they exchange rings and share the 'I do'.

_**The End…?**_

**X**

**X**

**Okay, so this is it for Vulnerable. However, I'm thinking about a sequel. Do you want to read about Kensi and Deek's life after marriage or do you think it's not worth it? Let me know what you think about it.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and all your support. That's what made me turn this two-shot into a story. Sorry that it took me this long to post this chapter but it's Easter meaning that I have my whole family in the house: 5 brothers, 2 sisters-in-law, two uncles, my parents and a nephew. They keep me busy…**

**Anyway, Sequel: yes or no?**

**Sarah **


	18. Chapter 18

**Attention:**

It's my pleasure to announce that the sequel of _**Vulnerable **_(after weeks of school work driving me crazy enough that the only thing I can think about when I get home is sleep) is coming up in exactly three days.

Yes, dear readers, the sequel of Vulnerable will be posted this _**Friday**_. The name is still yet to be defined and I'm open to suggestions.

Make sure you read and let me know what you think about it…also please help me with the name because I'm at a complete loss of what to call it.

Anyway, tell me what you think about this and I'll be expecting to read some reviews really soon…

Sarah


End file.
